


Bruce Banner vs. Devil Dinosaur

by ketchupcrisp



Series: (That Would Be) Enough Timestamps [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupcrisp/pseuds/ketchupcrisp
Summary: Little Tony really, really wants to meet Devil Dinosaur, Moon Girl's time-traveling T-Rex pal. Bruce does not agree, and is not fully prepared to handle all of the Tower's littles united toward a common aim.





	Bruce Banner vs. Devil Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline-wise, this is set after the events of "(That Would Be) Enough". Once the probable sequel is written, I'll update this to be more precise about where it falls in relation to those events. If you don't want to be spoiled about anything coming up, particularly re: Thor's storyline, I would suggest giving this one a miss for now. 
> 
> No warnings I can think of, beyond a vague allusion to the fact that the circumstances of Loki's being little with the Avengers are complicated and hard for him to deal with at first. Obviously a lot more on that in the sequel.

“Papa? I has a question.” 

Normally, this innocuous and borderline adorable declaration from Bruce’s little boy would not be a cause for concern, let alone something capable of making him want to groan and bang his head against the wall. Hell, getting Tony to actually ask for things he wants or needs is still an issue all of his caretakers tend to struggle with, so usually Bruce’s only concern would be trying not to be too obvious about tripping over himself to give the kid anything. 

But seeing as he already knows exactly what his baby boy is going to ask, because he’s already made a similar request over ten times in the last hour alone, Bruce’s frustration level is rising. It’s nowhere near dangerous levels of course, and even if he were nearing a Hulk-out he’s long since accepted that Hulk is, if anything, even more protective of Tony than he is. That doesn’t mean it’s not still tempting to use his green counterpart as an excuse and temporarily abandon Tony to one of the others. 

“Then go ahead and ask it love,” he invites wearily. “But remember what Papa said earlier about repeating the same question over and over just because you don’t like my original answer.” The pointed reminder has headed Tony off at the pass twice already, but it’s obviously not going to be enough right now, because Tony grins, the same smile he gets in the lab or the shop when he’s figured out a new way around a problem. 

“Since when are you anti-science, Papa?” The accusation, however ridiculous, is so unexpected that all Bruce manages to do is gape at Tony. The baby seems to take this as full license to continue, rising to his feet and starting to pace the room the same way he does when he’s building up to a full on ramble as an adult. The effect is not quite the same when he’s little, particularly with Tony’s gait widened by the thick diaper between his legs, but he still circles Bruce with as much dignity and poise as he can muster. “Papa, is a _dinosaur_. In New York City. If we could figure out what’s making it possible, think of what that could mean for slowing or halting mass ex-ex—‘tinctions!” 

Tony hasn’t tried this angle before, and it’s surprisingly effective. His logical, science-based appeals almost always are, it’s why the two of them tend to be monitored by the others if they’ve been down in the lab or the shop for too long without emerging. (Tony’s dangerous combination of braininess and charisma have also led to them making out like teenagers all over the Tower, too, but that’s a story for another day.) The point is, it’s never happened when Tony has been little before, and if asked before today, Bruce would have said unequivocally that he couldn’t be taken in by his boy the same way when he’s in his headspace. And he wouldn’t have been wrong, really. It’s not the same. It’s much, much worse, because Tony’s unfettered babyish enthusiasm is even easier to get caught up in. 

The only thing that saves Bruce is the tiny smirk that starts to cross Tony’s face when he realizes he’s winning. 

“Look at you coming at Papa with the science. A smart approach, I’ll give it to you, but you still aren’t going to hang out with a T-Rex when you’re little, Tony, and _yes_ you’re going to stay little for at least the next week because you pushed yourself way too hard, again. Now, since apparently I need to be clearer on this subject: no asking me any possible variations of that question, nor any general talk about dinosaurs for the rest of the day. Got it?” Tony groans, collapses dramatically onto the playmat on the floor, and Bruce is safe for another couple of hours. 

Probably. Hopefully.  
****

“Mr. Bruce?” It’s been a long time since Bucky reverted to formalities with him, and Bruce is immediately on alert, dropping the article he’s reading onto the coffee table and getting down onto the floor with the little, who is currently playing with a set of wooden trucks. 

“You don’t have to call me mister, James, we’ve talked about this. Bruce or Papa is just fine. What’s goin’ on? Is that wheel on your truck misbehaving again?” Bucky shakes his head and makes a grab for the toy as if to protect it from Bruce’s scrutiny. In his little headspace the boy is extremely possessive and protective of his belongings (except, for the most part, when it comes to Tony, with whom he’s happy to share almost anything), and the adults have long since learned not to push him on that. Bruce holds his hands up next to his head in a surrender position. “I’m not going to take it from you, James, I promise.” The little boy surveys him from behind his curtain of hair, and though he relaxes after a few moments, he keeps the toy perched in his lap. 

“I’m worried ‘bout Tony.” This is not an uncommon complaint from Bucky, who is ever the overprotective and perceptive big brother, and Bruce wraps an arm around his shoulders. His hold is loose enough for the little to pull away if he wishes, as he often does. Today, at least for now, Bucky permits the intimacy. 

“I know, champ. He’s had a rough time lately, hasn’t he? When he’s Big Tony doesn’t always take very good care of himself. He’s getting better at letting us help when that happens, but sometimes he has setbacks. These last couple months, with Steve getting hurt and Tony getting kidnapped, have caused some very big setbacks for him. But I know you and Steve have had a lot of talks about the things that are and are not your job to worry about when you’re little. You love your brother and you want to help him, but you do that by playing with him and cuddling with him during naptime and letting him pick what you guys have for snacks sometimes. The bigger kinds of worrying are not your job to deal with when you’re small. Alright? Can you repeat that back to me in your own words?” Bucky hates active listening exercises, perhaps even more than Tony, but he does as instructed and smiles proudly when Bruce praises him. 

“Is just…he was so ‘cited about the dinosaur. I wish…isn’t there any way we could…” Bucky trails off, apparently struggling to find the correct way to phrase his request, but his intent is clear, and Bruce fights back a sigh. 

“James, did Tony ask you to talk to me about this?” Emotional manipulation has never really been an issue with Tony before, and Bruce honestly can’t see him choosing to start by using Bucky’s protective concern for him, but it still seems important to check. Immediately the little boy next to him shakes his head vigorously. 

“NO. Tony never asks me for nothin’. But he’s been drawin’ lots of pictures of dinos lately, and then crumplin’ em up and lookin’ real sad. I hate it when he’s sad.” Who would have ever thought that _not_ placing his little in mortal danger could make Bruce feel like such a heel? Bucky looks completely devastated, and the image of Tony destroying the evidence of one of the only things he’s seemed to feel much enthusiasm about lately is far more affecting than Bruce wants to let on. 

“Aww honey. I’m not a big fan of that either. And I’ll keep trying to think of some way to compromise, but you know we haven’t said no to Tony about this just to be mean, right? There’s a very real possibility this animal could seriously harm him even when he’s Big; letting him meet Devil Dinosaur when he’s little is just too much of a risk.” Bucky sighs and hangs his head, the picture of dejection, and Bruce knows that he hasn’t heard the last of this subject. Not by a long shot.  
****

The news of Tony’s new obsession apparently makes its way down the littles pipeline, because it is Loki who brings it up with Bruce next. This is surprising on a number of levels. Loki is still new and highly uncomfortable with his change in status, so he rarely speaks to anyone except Thor, Tony, and Jane when she visits. Even when he grudgingly participates in Family Nights, he never seeks out anyone beyond those three, and he actively avoids several of the others including Clint and Coulson (which makes some degree of sense) and Bucky (with whom everyone suspects there’s a quiet but intense sibling rivalry over Tony’s time and attention going on). 

So when Thor anxiously requests to leave Loki with him while he runs errands outside the tower, noting that his brother had specifically asked for Bruce, he doesn’t quite know what to think or expect. The boy is quiet and fearful, particularly after Thor departs, and he’s starting to worry they might spend the entire time in silence when Loki looks up from his puzzle and says, 

“Tony wants to meet the red dinosaur from the news.” 

“I’m aware,” Bruce replies drily, perhaps allowing a bit too much of his own frustration to seep into his tone. Far from seeming upset by this, however, Loki gives him an appreciative grin, as if he’s enjoying being spoken to in a way that more closely approximates what he might usually expect as an adult. 

“What are you doing about it? Barnes seemed sure you were the one to speak to.” Oh for…of all the things for those two to temporarily call a truce over, it had to be the _bloody dinosaur_.

“That’s not for you to worry about, little one.” He tries to inject a mix of affection and authority into his tone, cautiously reaching out to ruffle Loki’s hair. For just a moment the boy seems to lean into the touch, but Bruce barely has time to be sure, because the next second the little has yanked his head away with an annoyed hissing noise. 

“The picture Da—Thor commissioned for Tony in Asgard, the one with all the animals, is almost ready. Barnes and I have also. Well. We— that is, Barnes, mainly, but we made him some drawings of dinosaurs too. The playroom you all built next to the gym is ready to be decorated, and we thought maybe we could hang them all in there and surprise him?” Loki is flushed a dark, splotchy red by the time he finishes speaking, and he’s sliding slowly across the way from Bruce, as if to shield himself from some kind of attack. It's not easy for Bruce to pick him up (his envy for Steve, Thor and Bucky on that front is almost painful sometimes), but Loki is just slight enough right now that he's able to manage it, settling the boy at his hip and carting him to the large glider that’s the newest addition to the penthouse living space. 

“That's very thoughtful, Loki. I’ll check with the others, but I’m sure they’ll love the idea as much as I do. Thank you for sharing this with me. I’m very proud of you.” The form in his arms trembles, but Loki doesn’t pull away or demand to be put down, so Bruce gives the floor a light push to get the glider moving, and continues his litany of cautious, gentle praise.  
****

The rest of the team, likely just as inundated with dinosaur-related demands as Bruce has been, is indeed on board with the plan. Every one of them makes a point of thanking both Bucky and Loki for their help, and although the latter doesn’t verbalize a response to most of them, he smiles and allows a proud, borderline ecstatic Thor to hoist him up into his arms and swing him around the room in huge circles. 

With all of this, as well as Tony’s continued ennui, as motivation, the room comes together extremely quickly. The mural Thor commissioned takes up nearly half of one wall. It’s gorgeous, full of bright, vivid colours and detailed images of hundreds of creatures, some familiar to the non-Asgardians from myth, and others entirely new and wonderful. It would probably take hours of looking at the canvas to pick up on every detail, and Bruce has absolute no doubt that it’ll have a mesmerizing effect on little Tony. 

The other two littles have accumulated over a dozen drawings of Devil Dinosaur, and they oversee the hanging of each and every one of them on the eastern wall with excited pride. Though he’s cautious to make sure Bucky and Loki’s work remains the star of the show, Steve adds his own portrait of the animal directly to the wall, making it appear as if the dinosaur is leaping out from the upper left corner and making a grab for the other drawings of himself. The increasingly optimistic portion of Bruce’s mind takes off, imagining the boys slowly filling the rest of the wall with whatever is currently capturing their imaginations. For someone who used to dread the future, it’s still a shock sometimes to realize how much he looks forward to not just having a life at all, but to sharing it with these people. 

It’s a struggle to actually convince Tony to enter the playroom once it’s finally finished. He makes every excuse to try to get out of it, arguing that he’s tired, or would rather play by himself, or that maybe they should let one of his brothers try it out first instead. The latter backfires on him in a big way, though, when it causes Bucky (who may or may not be exaggerating, it’s hard to tell with the former assassin sometimes) to sigh and curl up in the corner of the living room, the very picture of abjection. 

That gets Tony and everyone else moving, and they all hold their breath as the little boy opens the door and peers around the room. In addition to the artwork, the team has stuffed the room full of anything and everything the boys enjoy: there are shelves of toys and books of nearly every imaginable kind, a chest containing some of their favourite art and craft supplies, and even a large ballpit in one corner of the room that Clint had insisted on adding. Tony takes all of it in with impossibly wide eyes, but Loki in particular appears to be feeling low on patience, and he tugs the engineer’s hand, pulling him over to the Asgardian painting. 

“See what Daddy brought? I fought that one in the corner, the one with the huge teeth! And we used to ride that one there, see, the one that looks like a giant swan? It’s really stinky, though, and if you didn’t want it to tip you off halfway through you had to give it so much gold!” Not to be outdone, Bucky seizes Tony’s other hand after a few minutes, gesturing to the wall filled with their drawings. He’s not as boisterous as Loki can sometimes get around Tony, but when he shyly informs his little brother that they made the artwork just for him, the baby willingly follows him over to inspect them all with an expression of overwhelmed gratitude. 

“Do you like them, love?” Bruce asks, lifting Tony up so he can get a quick break from his brothers' well-intentioned enthusiasm, as well as a better view of Steve’s mini-mural and the pictures that have been hung slightly higher than his natural eye-line. The baby nods, reaching out to touch one of the pictures which features himself riding Devil Dinosaur. “I know it’s not quite what you wanted, and I would let you meet the real thing if I could, but your brothers and your family love you so much, and everyone wanted to do the best we could for you in the meantime.” 

“Is perfect,” Tony mumbles. His voice is a little shaky, and it probably won’t be long until he seeks out a pacifier to serve as a material signifier that he’s not quite ready or willing to talk much right now. But when he puts the baby back down on the floor, Bruce watches with warm contentment as Tony looks around the colourful room filled with the people, things, and, yes, dinosaurs he loves best, seeming reluctant to even blink lest he miss anything. For a moment, even the Hulk's presence in the back of his mind stops actively resenting _his_ Tony having a new favourite monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one didn't fulfill any of the requests I have for the Timestamps series, but once it got into my head, it wouldn't leave until I wrote it! And I hope it was satisfying for those of you who are anxiously awaiting Loki's entrance into the main narrative. See, we're getting there! Just like I promised...almost a hundred thousand words ago *bangs head on desk*


End file.
